Strikestone
|pastaffie=The Kin |namest=Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Rogue: |namesl=''Unknown'' StrikepawRevealed on Kate's Blog Strikestone Strikestone |familyt=Mother: Father: Brother: Sister: |familyl=Dawnpelt Crowfrost Juniperclaw Sleekwhisker |mentor=Wasptail |livebooks=''The Apprentice's Quest, ''Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky }} Strikestone is a brown striped tabby tom with amber eyes and white paws and belly.Revealed on Kate's Blog History In the Vision of Shadows Arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : However, he is mentioned during a Gathering. When it is Rowanstar's turn to speak, he announces that Stonewing and Wasptail have newly become warriors. After the Clans cheer for them, Rowanstar goes on that four kits have been made apprentices, and announces that Beepaw is apprenticed to Dawnpelt; Sleekpaw to Tigerheart, Juniperpaw to Stonewing, and Strikepaw to Wasptail. :However, instead of yowling to congratulate the new apprentices, a murmur of surprise rises from all the cats below. Onestar looks at the ShadowClan leader and asks if ShadowClan is really having brand-new warriors mentor apprentices. Thunder and Shadow :Strikepaw is first seen intently practicing battle moves with Beepaw that he doesn't notice the ThunderClan patrol walking into the camp. When Alderpaw is given permission to visit the nursery, Strikepaw and Beepaw finished practicing and watch the ThunderClan apprentice with narrowed eyes. :After Needlepaw and Violetkit return from visiting the rogues, Rowanstar reprimands Needlepaw for breaking the rule. As Needlepaw retorts how dumb of a rule that is, Juniperpaw, Sleekpaw, Strikepaw, and Yarrowpaw pad closer to her with interest. Violetkit notes the apprentices probably planned the rebellion that Needlepaw started. When Crowfrost, his father, mutters why ShadowClan couldn't have smarter apprentices, Strikepaw and Sleekpaw hiss at him, asking if he was calling them dumb. Strikepaw continues to snarls if he treated his kits better then they might've tried harder in their training. He threatens by reminding his father there are just as many apprentices than warriors, and the deputy would be wise to show some respect. He agrees with his littermates how ShadowClan has soften severely throughout the moons, and how the elder, Ratscar, used to tell stories of how feared ShadowClan used to be. The rebellion temporarily ends with Rowanstar ordering Needlepaw to take care of the elders. :Violetkit hears Wasptail call to Strikepaw and Yarrowpaw because their father is ordering the day's patrols. :When Violetkit is looking for somebody to talk to, she wonders if Strikepaw would talk to her. However, she spots the tabby tom not paying attention to his mentor's demonstration. Suddenly, the rogues arrive into the camp. Stonewing and Strikepaw growl at their sudden intrusion. When the rogues request to join ShadowClan, Sleekpaw and Strikepaw are seen nodding in agreement. After Rowanstar denies their request to join, Needlepaw reignites the rebellion again. She wants to start living the way according to herself and not listening to the rules of the Clans and of StarClan. Strikepaw agrees by saying he wants to choose his own path and not the path of others. He says that if Rowanstar agreed to take the rogues in, ShadowClan would've become very powerful. His littermates, Juniperpaw and Sleekpaw, join Needlepaw when she declares her intent to join the rogues. Even though Strikepaw was in favor of the rebellion, he decides to remain in ShadowClan with his mother and father. :At the next Gathering, Alderpaw can't find Needlepaw, so he supposes he could find Strikepaw and ask about how Violetkit's doing. Rowanstar announces his warrior name--Strikestone, along with Yarrowleaf. Alderpaw notes that only Strikestone was named, and wonders if his littermates failed their assessments. :When Violetpaw rejoins ShadowClan, she notes the majority of her Clanmates didn't trust her yet, but Strikestone and Yarrowleaf offered to share prey with her at the end of the day. When the sickness infects ShadowClan, Tawnypelt instructs that all healthy warriors will be sleeping the elders' den. Strikestone mutters they'll never get any sleep through Ratscar's loud snoring. A few days later, his father, Crowfrost, dies from the sickness. :Strikestone greets his mother with a purr as he mentions how he hopes Tigerheart, the new deputy, would organize more hunting patrols. He explains that Tigerheart's in Rowanstar's den dicussing something. He lifts his head when the two cats reappear. Tigerheart orders him on a hunting patrol with Dawnpelt, Violetpaw, and Tawnypelt. He is chosen to go to the Gathering when several of his Clanmates decide they're not coming; they want a strong leader instead of Rowanstar. The rogues arrive, declaring they'll lead ShadowClan. Strikestone is reuinited with Juniperclaw and Sleekwhisker. When Sleekwhisker asks their mother if she missed her and Juniperclaw, Dawnpelt replies she still has Strikestone. When asked if he would leave, Strikestone replies he has nowhere else to go. He remains in ShadowClan with the rest of his family. Shattered Sky :Strikestone is mentioned by Dawnpelt when she tells Violetpaw she's leaving. She tells her that she sent Juniperclaw and Strikestone ahead, so they can sneak away during the night without Darktail catching them. :Alderheart mentions Strikestone later, telling Mothwing that they arrived safely in ThunderClan, and how bad things got in the Kin. He also notes that he's afraid Darktail did something to Dawnpelt. :Rowanstar glances over at Strikestone and Juniperclaw after questioning where their loyalties lay, and he looks uncomfortable. :When Violetpaw goes to ThunderClan camp, she glimpses Strikestone and Juniperclaw and is relieved they made it safely. Trivia Interesting Facts *Strikestone has ThunderClan blood through Tawnypelt, and SkyClan blood through Tigerstar, Character Pixels Kin Members '''Father:' :Crowfrost: Mother: :Dawnpelt: Sister: :Sleekwhisker: Brother: :Juniperclaw: Grandmother: :Tawnypelt: Uncles: :Flametail: :Tigerheart: Great Uncle: :Bramblestar: Half-Great Uncles: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Swiftpaw: :Unnamed kit: Half-Great Aunt: :Mothwing: Great-Grandfather: :Tigerstar: Great-Grandmother: :Goldenflower: Great-Great Uncle: :Lionheart: Great-Great Aunts: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: Half-Great-Great Uncles: :Snowkit: Half-Great-Great Aunts: :Mistlekit: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Leopardfoot: :Speckletail: Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Pinestar: :Smallear:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Great-Great-Great Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: Great-Great-Great Aunts: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: :One-eye: Half-Great-Great-Great Uncle: :Birchface: Half-Great-Great-Great Aunt: :Frecklewish: Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: :Sweetbriar: :Harepounce: Great-Great-Great-Grandfather: :Adderfang: :Oakstar: :Stagleap:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Fallowsong: Cousins: :Sandstorm: :Darkstripe: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Sorreltail: :Longtail: :Graystripe: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Bumblestripe: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Fernsong: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Alderheart: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: :Heronwing: :Rabbitleap: :Poppydawn: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Thistleclaw: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Gorseclaw: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: |''See More''}} Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Strikepawfr:Strikepawfi:Strikepawru:Драчун Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Minor Character Category:Warriors Category:Males Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Rogue Category:Shattered Sky characters